User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Undertale explained so even a rock can understand
Help me. Oh yeah and spoilers. Pacifist Long ago there were two races that ruled the earth humans and monsters. The don't mention the animals or plants because f^*& those guys. One day the two races went to war because the humans were like twice as racist as we are now and the humans won the war and locked the monsters away in Isaac's trap door that was under his rug. Like a seconds later. Some idiot child who's eyes were glued shut by their parents. Decided to climb to the top of a volcano. Oh, also popular theory is that the child is like 2X female that likes skeletons a little too much but SHHHHHHH we don't talk about it. Anyway this child out of sheer stupidity falls down a hole into the underground black market. He lands on some pillows with a yellow floral pattern on it and finds a gateway (somehow). The child then walks through and finds a patch of grass with a dandelion on it. The dandelion says his name is Flowey and that he is a flower and since the kid is so stupid he believes this dandelion. The dandelion then convinces the child that he'll teach the child how to survive in hell I mean the underground. The dandelion then proceeded to try and murder the child luckily some furry was there to save the day. The furry's name was Tutorial and taught the dumb child how to talk to the things he encounters. Such as an inanimate object, frogs, flies, literal Jell-O, his food, and that bug thing. Tutorial brings the incompitent child through the puzzles and eventually leaves the child to do other things. The child steals so much candy that he breaks a bowl and then eventually finds Tutorial after, out of sheer luck, completing all of the puzzles. Tutorial kidnapped the dumb child and made some pie for the child EVEN THOUGH THEY PREFERRED JUST BUTTERSCOTCH AND NO CINAMMON GDI TUTORIAL! The dumb child then asks Tutorial if they could leave and the furry runs out of the room and into the basement. The child follows and is told that the furry is going to break the door so nobody can leave. Which is kinda stupid seeing how if you break the door there would be a huge door to the outside world. The child wants to leave so bad that they... don't do anything. The child just sits there picking his nose as Tutorial has an emotional break down. After the feels you're supposed to be feeling flies over your head she hugs the child and lets them leave. The child walks through the door and there is the dandelion again. The dandelion taunts the child talking about how the child must be really clever how they didn't kill anyone. The dandelion then asks the child what would happen if they met a killer. The child ignored the dandelion and flicked a booger at it and exited to the outside world. PART 2 COMING SOMETIME MAYBE EH, DON'T COUNT ON IT Neutral Not doing this because of all the possible endings. F^(& you. Genocide Category:Blog posts